Angel
by Nikuman-Dango
Summary: The darkness in Naruto's heart may be scarier than he imagined, but he can accept that if it means saving those who need him. NarutoxDark!Naruto Oneshot, rated M for adult themes and graphic nature. First try at this sort of fic, I hope you enjoy.


_"Why didn't you give them your autograph at Ichiraku?"_  
The golden head rises and surprise is evident in the seemingly innocent eyes...  
"_What?"_ He replies intelligently.  
_"Those guys suddenly got nice and tried to get friendly with you, huh?"_  
Sapphire eyes widen, unbelieving, as the figure advances from behind the veil of water, hair wet and matted.  
_"Disgusting, aren't they?"_

* * *

Red into blue, exact replicas yet completely different, one smirking toward the other, the other still staring in disbelief.  
_This guy looks exactly like me... _Naruto stares up at the form, unknown to him.  
"_Everyone in the village used to treat us like lepers..."_  
"Who are you?" Sapphire orbs now set in a confused and guarded expression.  
_"Can't you tell? I'm you." _A somewhat snide reply. Naruto, who still sits on the small island cross-legged looks up at him.  
"Huh? I don't remember making any Kage Bunshin."  
_"I'm the_ _real you. The you that exists in the deep recesses of your heart."_  
Naruto stands, an accusing finger pointing to the other form as he the smirk still lingers on his lips. Wet, golden hair still matted against the cheekbones they share, red eyes focused on blue...  
"What are you saying!? I don't know you. Don't make stuff up!"  
There was silence then, smirk slipping slightly from the other, the dark one, as he paused.  
_"This place is called the Waterfall of Truth, right? ... I never figured I'd be able to come out like this... what a great place."  
_Another pause, water still seeping down the striped cheeks and full lips.  
_"Anyway, I'm your real self. The real you."_  
"The real me?" confusion was written on the softer face of Naruto, blue eyes widening a fraction.  
_"Yeah, I'm the precious hatred inside you, your dark side."_  
Realization.  
_"... and it seems the ninetails has taken a liking to me."  
_Memories flood through Naruto's mind, apparent through his expressive blue eyes before he stepped into a defensive position.  
_"I'm the real one, you can't kick me out, you fake!"_  
"Is that what it is?"  
A moment of silent laughter from the darker half before he charged. Equal strengths, equal timing, a never ending battle of will.

This is the second time I've seen this face in person, second time I've even been out of the room of this persons soul... my soul. It seems he has come back to fight me, although he knows he cannot win. He's already been cocky and shown me of a signature he will use in the future if the situation arises... it angers me, his trust in people...  
_"Who cares if you have it now! What a joke. Everyone in the village is just sweet-talking you. They don't mean it, they've been lying to you this whole time. Treating you as an outcast, why can't you remember?"_ Why can he not understand the obvious, why do these things go unnoticed? I've seen these things, be it from here, I know what has happened. He cannot, will not, escape that this easily. I understand this pain, experienced it, accepted it...;  
"_I'm the only one who will ever understand you, don't trust the people from the village!"_  
His eyes reflect pain as the beautiful blue eyes face the ground.  
"Yeah..."  
I relax my stance, tension fading from my body as he seemed to understand.  
"The villagers are important... but there's someone else I have to trust first."  
For some reason this hurts me, as though he has squeezed my heart, and I flinch.  
"I have to believe in myself. I have to trust the me that the villagers believe in."  
His blatant disregard for every hateful situation stuns me into silence. This boy, how can he be so innocent, as though light itself dims in his presence. I know I should be fighting this, but in the recesses of my consciousness, I know I want it. I want this light... To devour it and make it my own. To protect it and nurture it... but I cannot. I am only a part of this being... the part untouched by this light. I find myself on my knees, tears brimming at the sides of my eyes, spilling over;  
"Why? After all they put us through...?" I ask, unwilling to show my face.  
"Tako-oosan made me realize something; he doesn't doubt himself at all, he has pride in himself..."  
He sounded so proud... it made me doubt, made me desperate...  
"_Do you... do you think I'm a burden!? Just what am I to you?"_ I cry. It shouldn't matter, I should care what this person thinks, but I do. I am scared of him rejecting me, erasing me. I am scared of his light reaching me, enveloping me, saving me... it frightens me deeply.  
"... Because you existed, I became strong. Thanks to you, I've become strong."  
It isn't enough.  
_"And? And what am I... What am I supposed to do now!?"_ I charge, anger and fear blinding me, wanting only to erase the source of my pain... this person I've stemmed from... my fist is raised, poised to strike, and his arms lift;  
"That's simple..."  
And I am embraced. Embraced by the light itself, and it feels good, reassuring, simply where I should have been, and I freeze.  
"You just become me."  
A simple answer, yet the weight of the world seems to be lifted from my body. I am astonished, floored, confused, but another emotion that envelopes is possession. I want this person, his body, his soul, his entirety. I wanted it more now than I had ever wanted anything before. This closeness, intimacy in my mind... it needed to end.  
_"Release me."_ I warn, body still to content to step away. His grip tightens.  
_"I said release me!"_ Something is different now, I am desperate again, needy. I want this body so badly... I want to touch it, feel it, caress this tan skin... His hands are still gripping the jacket laying over my shoulders, arm tight around me, as though he is afraid I might push him away. My arms encircle him, almost as though I am hugging him in return, yet he accepts this. I take a step closer, yet he does not move. My eyes, which have now made a point of staring the space between his neck and shoulder, close...

The sound emitted from this being, a low squeak of surprise, after I sunk my teeth into his neck pleased me as he tried to pull away. My hands grip his shoulder and I press him down into the ground of the small island, pinning his body beneath mine. His mouth his agape, silent screams pouring from it as he continues to struggle. I slowly release his neck, before simply licking the small amount of seeping blood. He groans, his movements becoming sluggish. My lips descend to the hollow between neck and shoulder and I suck gently at the soft skin, leaving a mark. He is quiet now, unmoving as I begin to unzip his jacket, identical to mine. I remove the orange and black item and toss it to the side, uncaring where it should land, and slipped my hand over the broad expanse of chest shown to me. I can feel his eyes on me and look up.  
"Why are you doing this?" His voice is quiet, confused, and slightly aroused. He is unsure of what I will do, I realize.  
I ignore his question in favor of roughly ripping of the mesh shirt covering the body I wanted so badly. He does not appreciate this, I notice, as he grumbles at the tattered remains in my hand. I also toss this to the side, now staring hungrily at the lithe form below me. If I will be enveloped by this light, I will make it remember me. I will give him something he will never forget, something he cannot simply ignore... My jaw clamps shut over his collarbone, and he jumps slightly hands clenched in the grass below.  
"Stop it, I don't want this. It's like I'm raping myself..." He mutters quietly. My own cold hand encloses his and I move my face over his own.  
_"I told you to let me go, but you refused."_  
I kiss him, roughly, for I know he can withstand it, and gently caress the sides of his torso, fingering his ribcage gently. He sighs, a sound I find I like, and I kiss him again. My tongue probes slightly between his lips, yet his jaw remains tightly closed as he resists me. My hand finds his hips and I grind into them slightly, holding him down. His mouth opens to scream, but I swallow the protest. This person shall not escape me. His tongue is trying to rid his mouth of me as his teeth bite down, though I pay him no mind. My attention is elsewhere, tending to the offending orange pants that now find themselves in my way. I begin to unbutton them, yet Naruto's legs close together around my waist, forcing me stop. I grind into him again, and he moans through his teeth, but his legs will not budge. I turn my attention to one of his nipples, finding it amusing how his legs tense and he hisses once I pinch them. He his slowly falling apart, and I know that soon I will have him writhing in pleasure and calling out my name... though I have never been given a name.  
"S-stop it." He grinds out, tears in his eyes and face red. I smile, his body has relaxed and I can now proceed. His pants I toss away, now joined by my own jacket and shirt as I run my hand over his thigh slowly. He his staring at me, eyes filled with fear, and I find I like that expression on this beautiful face. I pull his leg up and set it on my shoulder, leaning forward and forcing my fingers into his mouth. He bites down on them, angry glare directed toward me. This amuses me as use my other hand to rub circles on the inner thigh of his captured leg. He inhales sharply and my fingers are released, coated with saliva. He knows what is about to come, and he knows he cannot avoid it, yet he still tries to escape. Shouting and thrashing about before I pinned him down once again.  
_"You cannot escape me, Uzumaki Naruto."_  
"You don't know that!" He cries, surging upward in a surprise attack. He manages to flip the positions and now has me pinned underneath his naked body, and I cannot say I do not enjoy the view. He glares down at me, before his expression softens.  
"Are you scared?" He asks softly. My body seems to freeze, the feeling of being enveloped in light hitting me again. His smile is angering me, no matter how small it my be.  
"I accept you, I want you to continue to help me, but I don't want you to be evil." He continues. There are unwelcome tears in my eyes and he sits up on his knees and holds out a hand. I take it hesitantly, intending to finish what I have started when I am embraced again. A kiss is planted on my cheek and a smile given, and my soul seems to take flight... And I realize, there is no way I can defile this person, so pure and innocent, like light itself. I cannot ruin this angel.

* * *

**_..._**  
**_I feel that this needed to be written, though I may be crazy._**  
**_It is set after episode 243- 245, when Naruto meets his "Real Self."_**  
**_If you can't tell, I was sort of in NaruGaa (My OTP) mode when writing this, just because I see DarkNaru to be like Gaara before Naruto. Lost, uncertain and searching..._**


End file.
